


Is This All We Have?

by akuarose



Series: Last Dance [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, M/M, Porn, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Sex, daishou means well, for now, he's just not thinking, kenhina is on the side but still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Kuroo and Daishou meet up regularly for sex, until Kuroo realizes he's in love. Follow the mess of Kuroo and Daishou's relationship, along with how Kenma gets over his unrequited love and finds new love.





	Is This All We Have?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my series. I will update in new fics, instead of chapters. This chapter names will be from One Ok Rock's song Last Dance, which the series is named from. I cant say when I'll update, but I hope you stick with me. the story is just getting started. 
> 
> The song just gave me this idea with Kuroo and Daishou.  
> I didnt spell check, plus i plan to write the smut better, but i really wanted to get this out there.

They don’t know what happened nor what drove them to end up in the situation. All they remember is going to a party, getting drunk and arguing about something done back in high school. They both agreed to never speak of it again, but then one sent that text to meet up and then it started. Kuroo can’t call it ‘friends with benefits’ if the person he’s having sex with is not his friend. It’s more like hate sex. It’s rough, filled with bites and bruises, and insults. There was nothing loving about their nights. Half the time, Kuroo never stayed the night.  They agreed to not tell anyone, but Kuroo can’t keep anything from Kenma. That man figured it out after he came home with hair worse than normal and shirt misbuttoned. All he asked was “Daishou?”, and Kuroo told him everything. It’s been over a month and they still meet up.

Kuroo honestly never thought he would run into Daishou as college. He assumed the rich snob would have gone to a more prestigious college. His daddy is a high ranking official for the government. After running into each other during their first year, they made a pact to ignore one another. And it worked for three years, until that damn party Bokuto made him go to. Kenma thinks he’s being stupid with his hatred for Daishou, but it goes deeper than Kenma knows. Kuroo never told him the whole story of what happened in middle school.

Kuroo sighs, tossing the phone back and forth between his hands. He’s in the mood for sex, but he’s unsure if he wants to message Daishou or not. He’s being stupid of course. It’s not like he has anyone else to call and meet up.

“Just the send message.” Kenma half snaps, half mutters. He’s sitting in the chair, laptop in lap, eyes glued to the screen.

“Ok, ok.”

**Kuroo:** Wanna meet up?

“Happy?”

“Yes.” Kenma lies. In truth, Kenma has been in love with Kuroo for years. He thinks it started out when Kuroo first spoke to Kenma back in elementary school, but it grew slowly, until when Kuroo left for high school, leaving him behind for one year in middle school. Now, he sits in silence as he watches his best friend sleep with his ‘enemy’ and he doesn’t have the courage to say anything. He knows Kuroo loves him, but like family, a little brother. So he waits for the feelings to die off, if they ever do.

“You’re in a bad mood. Do you need a hug?” Kuroo asks, opening his arms and smiling.

“No.”

Kuroo smiles more because Kenma declined. If Kenma accepted the hug, that would mean it was serious. Kenma only accepts affection if he really is having a bad day.

“That’s good. I think there’s still a slice of apple pie left in the fridge.” Kuroo stands up. “That sounds like a good snack.”

“I ate it already.” Kenma admits quietly, like that slice wasn’t already his to begin with. Kuroo knows better.

Kuroo laughs, checking his phone.

**Daishou:** fine

Kuroo rolls his eyes. Daishou always gives short answers back. He stands in front of Kenma. “Do I look good?”

“Why do you care? It’s just sex.”

“I…” Kuroo freezes. Why does he care? He never cared before. Hell, he’s walked over to Daishou’s before in his pajamas. Daishou always looked good, wearing designer clothes. It’s not like Kuroo could impress him with his style, he can’t afford the type of clothes he wants to wear. Even Daishou’s apartment is top class, a reason why Kuroo doesn’t want Daishou to come here. That, plus he doesn’t want to kick Kenma out. Kuroo finds himself at a loss of words. He never noticed he thought about this before.

“You look fine.” Kenma mutters, breaking Kuroo from his thoughts.

“Thanks Kitten.”

~~

“About time you got here.” Daishou mumbles as he opens the door for Kuroo. “You look like shit.”

“Kenma said I looked fine.”

“Well he lied.”

“Well you look like shit too.”

“That was weak Tetsu-Chan.” Daishou purrs, looping his arms around Kuroo’s neck.

“I’m taller.” Kuroo counters, smirking at the height difference. Daishou pouts slightly. _Cute._ Kuroo catches himself again, thinking weird thoughts. He never thought Daishou was cute. The man looks like a snake and he finds snakes gross and ugly.

“Taller doesn’t mean shit.”

“Aww…someone is getting grumpy because he’s short.” Kuroo teases, placing his hands on Daishou’s boney hips.

“Shut up.”

“Make me Suguru.” Kuroo edges on, knowing where this is leading.

Daishou pulls Kuroo is his height, slamming their mouths together. Kuroo lets Daishou lead, letting the other’s tongue slip in his mouth. Daishou slides a hand into Kuroo’s hair, tugging it lightly, then a bit harder. Kuroo moans, tighten his grip on Daishou’s hips. He can feel Daishou pressing into him. _That didn’t take long._

Kuroo breaks the kiss. “Bedroom?”

“Why would you even ask.” Daishou scoff, leading Kuroo into the bedroom. He shoves Kuroo roughly on the bed, climbing over him and kissing him hard, biting down on his lower lip with too much force.

“Ow, you shit!” Kuroo cries out, holding his lip. He inspects his hand and sees some blood. “I’m bleeding.”

“Oh boo hoo.” Daishou fakes pity, removing his shirt. Kuroo forgets his pain to stare at Daishou, admiring his body. Daishou is slender, with curves, but still toned. Tan and soft, smooth skin. A tattoo of a snake on his back. “Stop staring you perv.”

‘Sorry for staring at something ugly.” Kuroo smirks again. Daishou just rolls his eyes, tugging at Kuroo’s shirt roughly. “Ok, chill, geez.” He mutters, taking off his shirt and throwing it somewhere. “Come here.”

Fifteen minutes and a short argument about Kuroo always topping, Kuroo is slowly sliding his dick in Daishou. Daishou arches his back and moans. Despite having sex with Kuroo a lot, he still can’t get used to the feeling of Kuroo’s dick. Kuroo doesn’t give Daishou time to adjust, grabbing his hips and snapping forward.

Daishou lets out a broken moan. “Y-you ass…”

Kuroo smirks, leaning forward be his ear, nibbling on it as he rocks his hips at a rough pace. Daishou’s nails rake up Kuroo’s back, leaving red marks. Kuroo marks up Daishou’s neck and collarbone, as payback for the claw marks he knows will be on his back. His thrusts are rough and sloppy, but it feels good. He grips Daishou’s hips harder, angling his hips to hit the prostate. Daishou’s moan fills the room with a sweet sound. God, Kuroo loves that sound. Both are a hot mess, with sweat and heavy breathing. Kuroo lifts his head to stare at Daishou. His eyes are shut, mouth open with pants and gasps escaping. Sweat is on his face and he looks stunning in Kuroo’s eyes.

“Tetsu...close…” Daishou moans.

“I know.” Kuroo says. He can fill Daishou clenching around his dick. Kuroo moans as he comes, with Daishou after. He pulls out, removing the condom and tossing it in the trash. He wraps his arms around Daishou, rubbing his sweaty forehead on Daishou.

“Gross, stop.” Daishou mutters, still trying to catch his breath. He weakly pushes Kuroo’s face.

Kuroo laughs softly. “Can I sleep here tonight?”

“Go take a shower.” Daishou pushes Kuroo again, with a bit more force.

Kuroo smiles, knowing he can stay the night. He jumps out of bed, grabbing his boxers and hurrying to the shower. He finishes and lets Daishou shower. Kuroo crawls under the silk sheets that Daishou changed when he was in the bathroom. Kuroo is such a sap. He loves to cuddle after sex. Daishou is a great size for cuddle. He fits perfectly in Kuroo’s arms and despite acting like he hates it, Kuroo knows he loves to cuddle.

There he goes again, thinking about Daishou like this. He keeps thinking of what it would be like to date Daishou. They only meet up for sex, otherwise they don’t talk unless it’s necessary.  Does he love Daishou? Kuroo shakes his head. No, of course not. Daishou betrayed his trust years ago. Yet here Kuroo is, having sex with him regularly. What is wrong with him?

Daishou enters the bedroom, bringing Kuroo back to the present. He grabs his phone to let Kenma know he won’t be home, then drops his phone back on the night stand. Once Daishou gets in bed, Kuroo latches onto Daishou like a leech, arms and legs wrapping around his body.

“Seriously?” Daishou asks, sounding disgusted.

“Stop acting like you hate it.” Kuroo counters, tighten his hold.

“Whatever. You need to leave in the morning. Mika is coming over.”

“Gotcha.” Kuroo does his best to hide the disappointment in his voice, but Daishou picks up on it.

“Something wrong?” Daishou questions, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course. I won’t have time to make you breakfast.” Kuroo blesses himself for coming up with a good excuse quickly

“Oh boo hoo.” Daishou rolls his eyes.

Kuroo buries his face in Daishou’s neck. Daishou has been trying to get back with Mika for a while now. Which Kuroo thinks is dumb. From what he knows, they’ve been on and off five times. He knows that if they get back together, Daishou won’t be his anymore. Kuroo pauses. _His._ Daishou isn’t Kuroo’s. They aren’t dating, but a part of Kuroo wants to be. Kuroo holds Daishou tighten, ignoring the complaint from Daishou. _Shit, I think I’m in love._

~~

Kenma curses himself for eating his last slice of apple pie already, but really it was Kuroo’s fault for not making another. So here Kenma is, walking through the busy streets to the one café that has apple pie to Kenma’s standards. He enters the café, almost stepping back out when he sees how long the line is. Then, he spots a familiar face. Another reason he goes to this café is that Yaku works there, who understands Kenma’s anxiety.

“Kenma, come here!” He calls from the side counter. Kenma hurries to the front counter. “Apple pie and tea?”

Kenma nods, reaching into his pocket for money. Yaku waves it off.

“I’ll just make Kuroo pay later.”

“Thanks.” Kenma finds a booth in the back, and pulls out his PSP.

Yaku brings his pie and drink, letting Kenma know he’ll be on shift for a couple hours. Kenma eats the pie between playing time. He replaying a game, so he’s breezing through it quickly. Distracted by his game, he doesn’t notice the buzz of people coming and going. He feels relaxed that he went out on his own and not needed to call Kuroo. Of course, Yaku was a life saver, but he didn’t have a panic attack…yet.

“Woah!” A loud, chirper voice behind him awes. “You’re so good.”

Kenma jumps in his seat. He pauses the game, slowly looking behind his shoulder. A boy with crazy orange hair and a huge smile is staring at him. Kenma stares, feeling nervous as the boy just smiles back at him.

“I never seen anyone so good at this game.” The boy adds, not put off by Kenma’s quietness. He sits down right next to Kenma, who tenses up.

This boy is in Kenma’s personal space. A stranger, in his space. Now he’s freaking out internally. Where’s Kuroo? Right, with his fuck buddy. Kenma can’t text him. He could Yaku to help, but when he makes a glance at the counter, he’s not there. The boy is still talking, oblivious to Kenma’s state of anxiety. Kenma tuned him out, trying to think of a way to escape.

“Oh, I’m going to get a drink. I’ll be back.” The boy says, getting up.

Kenma takes a few deep breaths, repeating in his head some half-ass excuse to leave. When the boy returns with a hot chocolate, he sits on the other side.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou.” He greets, all smiles.

“Kozume…Kenma.”

“Kozume.” Hinata repeats.

“Kenma is fine.”

“Alright Kenma. It’s nice to meet you. Sorry if I scared you earlier. You were just so good.”

“Thanks.” Kenma says quietly.

“Kageyama and I have been playing that game for a while now and we can’t get pass the dragon.” Hinata mentions, wild hand motions.

“It’s not hard.” Kenma thought the game was a bit easy overall.

“Of course you’d say that.” Hinata cries out. “The way you smashing the buttons, you looked like a pro.”

Kenma blushes, not used to compliments from people other than Kuroo and Bokuto. Hinata goes on a rant about his life. He talks about volleyball, more likes gushes about it, more so when Kenma mentioned that he was a setter. HE talks about his grumpy roommate who has an obsession with milk. He tells stories about his first year as college, as a clueless and naïve freshman.

Hinata isn’t at all bothered by Kenma’s lack of conversation. And Kenma finds himself enjoying this. Hinata isn’t drilling him with questions and waits until Kenma answers before talking again. Yaku makes a stop at the table after his shift and that’s when Kenma realized how much time has passed. When Hinata takes a drink of his now cold hot chocolate, Kenma checks his phone. It vibrated ten minutes ago in his pocket. It’s from Kuroo, letting Kenma know he’s staying the night at Daishou’s.

“Oh my god.” Hinata exclaim. “I’m totally keeping you. I’m sorry. Kageyama says I talk too much.”

“It’s just friend telling me he won’t be home. You’re fine.”

Hinata sighs in relief. “I should get going though. Wanna exchange numbers?”

Kenma nods his head without a second thought.

~~

“Kenma, I’m fucked. I’m so fucked.” Kuroo complains, pacing back and forth in their apartment living room, hands fisted in his hair. He’s been doing this for the past four days now, which is really getting on Kenma’s nerves. Kenma doesn’t have any advice to offer.

“Kuro, shut the fuck up.” Kenma snaps. “I don’t know what you should do and complaining to me about it won’t solve anything.”

“I’m sorry. I just..argh!” Kuroo groans.

Kenma sighs, checking his phone. Since that night at the café, he’s been texting Hinata non-stop. And that included in the middle of class. He found it easy to talk to Hinata over text. He smiles at the picture of a stray cat Hinata sent, with the caption _Thought of you_ _J_

Kuroo does a double take at Kenma. “Who are you texting that has you smiling?”

“No one.”

“Ok, okay, alright.” Kuroo says, knowing that Kenma is lying. He walks around the couch and rips the phone from Kenma’s hand. “Who’s Shouyou?”

Kenma kicks Kuroo in the shin, who yelps and drops the phone. “A friend.”

Kuroo gasps. “You made a friend? Without me?” He wraps his arms around Kenma’s head, holding him close. “I’m so proud of you. You’re growing up on me.” He says like a proud father. Kenma kicks him again.

“Shut up. It’s not a big deal.” Kenma mutters. “Can we go back to your crisis?”

“Later. I’m still trying to come to terms with my feelings for the slimy bastard.” Kuroo still can’t believe he’s fallen for Daishou. That man has been nothing but trouble for Kuroo. Ah, the heart wants what the heart wants. And this case the dick too.

An hour of taking up the courage to confess, no thanks to Kenma, Kuroo knocks on the apartment of Daishou. He knocks roughly, knowing the man is home. Daishou opens, looking stunning as usually. Kuroo almost forgets the reason he’s there in the first place.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming over.” Daishou says bitterly, crossing his arms.

_Ok, here we go. 1..2…3_ “I love you!” He blurts out.

Daishou’s eyes widen. “What did you just say?”

“I love you Suguru. And I want us to be a couple.” Kuroo admits, feeling better that he voiced this, but now feeling scared and nervous for the answer.

“Tetsu, this arrangement was nothing more than to blow off steam. I don’t love you.”

Kuroo takes a step back, feeling a sharp pain in his chest. _This is what a broken heart feels like._

“I think it’d be best to end…whatever this was.” He motions between the two, refusing to look in Kuroo’s eyes.

“Y-yea…ok…” Kuroo nods, his body going numb. He holds back the tears.

Daishou shuts the door without another word. Kuroo trudges home, letting the tears fall. When he gets back, he crawls into bed with Kenma, hugging him and sobbing loudly. Kenma puts his game down. He knew this would happen. He knew Kuroo would get his heart broke and yet he let him go. He feels awful when this isn’t his fault. He comforts Kuroo the best he can, shedding a few tears himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for my babies. They all deserve happiness. Daishou will come around and see he was wrong.  
> Again, song is Last Dance by One Ok Rock. I love them
> 
> talk to me at tumblr at akua-rose


End file.
